


Vicegrip.

by emperyal_miasma



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, Just all kinds of abuse, Porn with minimal Plot, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Verbal Abuse, god help me i'm destined for hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperyal_miasma/pseuds/emperyal_miasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she should stop the abuse, but...</p>
<p>(This fic idea has been sitting on my computer for awhile but it's been a struggle to find the time and energy to type it up. This will most likely end up being a series of one-shots for this pairing so check back for more!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of it All.

As she lay there, sweat trailing down her temples, blood dripping from the edge of her mouth, and body riddled in shallow cuts and bruises, she tried to remember how this all started. A part of her wanted to say that it was when she gave herself a makeover but maybe it had started before that - maybe when she was fourteen. Had she just not realized what was transpiring? Sure, she wasn’t the most observant teenager in the multiverse but for fuck’s sake, she couldn’t have been able to miss the warning signs...right?

 

Morticia raised an aching arm and wiped the warm blood from her lips. It just smeared across her cheek and hand but she didn’t have the strength to get up and go wash it away. But she was in desperate need for a shower after that night’s...session and maybe if she scrubbed herself hard enough the shame would wash down the drain with her filth…

 

It took a few minutes of heavy breathing and pumping herself up until she gathered the strength to sit up and swing her feet off the bed. Gingerly she stepped onto the carpet with shaking legs and tread quietly from her room to the bathroom down the hall. She turned the shower on and peeled off her rumpled yellow tee and soaked black boy shorts. When she was naked she caught a glimpse of herself in the slightly fogged up mirror and her heart turned to ice. 

 

The soft tan of her neck and chest were splattered with fresh, dark bruises and there were two rows of teeth marks throbbing dully against her left breast. Her eyes were rimmed in black from her mascara running and there was the blood smeared across her lips and cheeks. Her blonde curls were unruly and framing her face and shoulders like a tattered shroud.

 

She looked awful.

 

A sob caught in her throat as she quickly escaped into the shower and she scrubbed herself down with furious abandon. When did it all really start? Her mind was struggling to remember. There had been warning signs before she dyed her hair and updated her wardrobe and started ringing her eyes in mascara and winged eyeliner. The too-long hugs, the forehead kisses, the ‘accidental’ brushes against her backside and chest, the drunken comments about her body...it had been happening for two years and the bells had never gone off in her head.

 

Her skin was red and burning from the intense scrubbing and she watched with teary eyes as the blood and cum slid down her thighs and calves to vanish down the drain. The hot water wasn’t helping to relax her sore muscles but she remained standing in the stream until the water went cold and the exhaustion became too much to handle.

 

She wiped herself off with a towel as her body seemed to go numb and without another glance in the mirror she returned to her room. The dim light from her desk lamp illuminated her fingers as she fumbled in her chest of drawers for a clean pair of underwear and pajamas. It felt like her head was submerged beneath cold water but somehow she managed to pull on the clothes and wobble back to collapse on her bed.

 

She knew the sheets were filthy but she was too tired to care. All she wanted was to go back to sleep and pretend that nothing had happened. That she had a healthy relationship with her grandmother. That she wasn’t being abused. And that she wasn’t so desperate for the old woman’s approval and love that she would never stop this cycle.

 

Just as she was sinking into the comforting arms of slumber it hit her - she remembered exactly when it happened. The first time was almost exactly the same as what had transpired only an hour ago…

 

She had been on her phone, sending a few late-night texts to Jessica (they were actually friends now, incredibly) and mindlessly scrolling through social media when her bedroom door flung open. It startled her enough to make her sit up straight in bed, but once she saw that it was her grandmother she relaxed a little. Her grandmother wobbled on her feet and managed to silently close the bedroom door. 

 

“Raena, I’m not in the mood to go on some...some c-crazy adventure tonight,” Morticia told her as she turned her attention back to her phone. The smell of strong, acidic alcohol was filling the room and a quick glance upwards made her aware of the large open bottle clutched tightly in her grandmother’s fist.

 

“M-morti...put down your phone, Morti I wanna...wanna ta-AAUGh-lk to you,” Raena slurred as she fumbled her way to sit heavily on the bed beside her. Morticia winced at the stench of liquor and the way her grandmother’s eyes were glassy like marbles.

 

“Oh geez, Raena. Y-y-you should probably go get some sleep, y’know? Sleep some of that booze off?”

 

“Put down the phone, Morti.”

 

Raena’s voice was gravelly and low and it made the pit of Morticia’s stomach curl in on itself. She watched with wide, confused emerald eyes as her grandmother reached across and plucked the phone from her hand, dropping it on her nightstand without ever breaking eye contact. The older woman lifted her hand up to her granddaughter’s face and gently stroked her cheek with calloused fingertips.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Morti,” Raena slurred with half-lidded eyes. “Y-y-you’re so beautiful with that…that blonde hair. R-reminds me of your...o-of my ex. You even have her lips…”

 

Morticia’s breath caught in her throat as Raena’s fingers drifted down to run across her mouth. Her heart was frantically slamming itself against its bone cage and her blood was pounding in her ears. She didn’t know what to do and when she tried to make a cry for help nothing came out of her mouth. All her pleas disintegrated when they reached the back of her throat and her muscles refused to function so she just sat there, paralyzed as her grandmother leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

 

Raena’s lips were chapped. The smell of alcohol was even stronger than before and she could taste the sour remnants on her grandmother’s mouth. She wanted to pull away, wanted to shove Raena to the floor and make a mad dash for her parents’ room but she still couldn’t move. When Raena gently pried open her mouth and swirled her tongue against her own she didn’t resist. The acrid taste of liquor made her shudder and she started to gag but Raena snaked thin fingers about her upper arms and held her still while she continued to suck the breath from her lungs.

 

Morticia’s head was spinning like an out of control carousel. Her body was being pushed down against the mattress and her grandmother was peppering her neck and jaw in sloppy kisses. When she felt fingers grope under her night shirt and start playing with her nipple a choked cry managed to escape her lips. Raena paused for a second and then smirked down at her.

 

“Y-you’re gonna like this, Morti. I know you’ve never, never gotten fucked, Morti. But don’t worry, grandma’s gonna make it so good. S-so good for my precious Morti. Gonna make you feel s-so good, Morti.”

 

A terrible chill raced down her spine but once again no yells or screams could sound from her mouth. So she just lay there with wide, horrified eyes as Raena ravaged her body.

 

It was all a blur from that second on.

 

Her shirt was yanked off and both breasts were intensely suckled and bit so hard that dark bruises already began blossoming across her skin. Her hair was tugged on multiple times as Raena dominated her, broke her down, splattered her body with bruises and bitemarks like paint against a canvas. Raena was forcing her down into the sheets with strong hands and legs and the scent of her dark floral perfume mingled in the air with the stench of sweat and alcohol. All she could feel was fire tearing across her flesh and she wondered when it would end.

 

Then Raena’s fingers were pulling down her pajama bottoms and she started fighting for air and Raena was chuckling softly with a sick grin on her face. Morticia’s cheeks were so hot she thought flames would spill from them and a soft cry fell from her lips. This couldn’t be happening - why was it happening -oh god, when would it be over?

 

Raena wasn’t gentle about fucking her. Her slender fingers swirled her throbbing clit around until she was on the edge of cumming but then drew back and roughly shoved up inside of her. Morticia let out a loud cry at the sudden intrusion and Raena immediately clamped her free hand over her mouth.

 

“S-shut up, Morti. Gotta keep quiet. Y-y-you really want your mom and Jerry bargin’ in here right now? W-when I’m three fingers deep in your sweet l-little pussy?” the old woman growled and punctuated her question with a savage bite to her granddaughter’s neck. Morticia could only whimper in response.

 

It felt like an eternity had passed when she finally came, but she knew that in reality it had only been a few minutes. She could feel the slick heat dripping down her legs and she winced with pain as Raena slid her fingers out. The old woman slowly stood to her feet and wiped her hand off on her lab coat, leaving a smear of cum and blood. Morticia stared at it - terrified, humiliated, ashamed. 

 

“Good job, Morti. Y-you were such a...such a good little girl for grandma,” Raena drunkenly murmured and leaned down to kiss her lips. Morticia struggled up onto her elbows and watched as her grandmother stumbled from the room and disappeared down the dark hallway.

 

That had been the first time it had happened.

 

Now it was a regular occurrence - something she could count on almost like clockwork. At least one or two times a week. At first their nightly sessions made her feel used and utterly disgusting but that started to wear off after the first month. Then she just felt needed, and desired, and craved for. It was exhilarating to know that her grandmother came to her to satiate her twisted hunger when she could have literally anyone else in the cosmos.

 

She knew she was fucked up. Knew she was supposed to tell her parents. Knew she needed to contact the police. Knew she it was up to her to stop this abuse. And she knew implicitly that she wasn’t supposed to like it. But…

 

She wanted to continue being needed and lusted after. She wanted to continue to receive that special attention from the one woman she admired. She just wanted to please her - get her approval. Keep hearing those seemingly innocent little words…

 

_ Good job, Morti _ .

 

Morticia stared up at the dark ceiling illuminated with slices of the moonlight that managed to shine past the window blinds. A terrible, awful little smile played about her kiss-swollen lips at the anticipation of how sore she would be in the morning and how she would have to spend much of it meticulously covering up her bruises with makeup. Raena would act like nothing had happened like she always did but Morticia would know better - would steal little touches here and there as they went about their usual business.

 

Raena had Morticia in a vicegrip, but neither of them were letting go. 


	2. Cycle.

The garage door rattled slightly as it drew up into the roof and the spaceship creaked as it was steered into its parking spot. Both the occupants waited until the garage door had settled back down into place before beginning another typical verbal war. 

 

“Wow, we managed to get home without almost dying! That’s incredible. That’s amazing.  _ That shit  _ never happens,” Morticia exclaimed sarcastically as she ripped off her seatbelt and slammed the spaceship door behind her. “How did you manage  _ that  _ Raena? H-h-how did you manage to gather up enough common sense to do  _ that _ ?!”

 

“I managed to do it because I’m not a stupid Morty like you,” Raena hissed as she followed her granddaughter and hurled the keys to her vehicle at the wall out of anger. Morticia didn’t even flinch when they collided with several empty beakers on the shelf and promptly shattered the glass. “Y-y-you sit there and talk shit but  _ you’re  _ the one that almost got us anni-annhi-k-killed today!” 

 

The old woman glowered at her with turquoise eyes boiling in fury. Her thin lips were drawn back in an animalistic snarl, akin to a wolf baring its sharp teeth. The little bit of makeup she ever managed to put on was streaked down her cheeks and mingling with dried blood from thin shrapnel wounds that had cut open her forehead. Her bright blue hair was matted with sweat and blood - some strands clung to her cheeks and others were haphazardly piercing the air. She looked dangerous and Morticia knew she actually  _ was  _ dangerous but she had reached her limit.

 

“ _ Fuck off _ , Raena,” the petite brunette spat and returned her grandmother’s vehement glare. “I’m sick of this bullshit! O-of running around the fucking galaxy a-and other fucking dimensions! Almost getting killed every single fucking day! Y-y-you’re a piece of shit, Raena! A-a fucking piece of shit!”

 

Morticia’s voice had risen to a trembling scream by the end of her rant and her fists were balled up so tightly that her fingernails were biting into her skin hard enough to draw blood. For a moment Raena just stared at her, shocked, but then that shock slowly gave way to a rage that Morticia had witnessed only a handful of times - times that never ended well for whoever she was angry with. 

 

“You smartass little shit,” Raena whispered, taking a step forward. Morticia felt her stomach drop into her bowels when the realization that she was in deep fucking shit hit her. She moved backwards as her grandmother moved towards her and she tried her best to maintain her pissed off, “I’m not scared of you”, expression. It wasn’t working out too well.

 

“After all the fucking shit I’ve done for you, you have the nerve to talk to me like that? H-h-how many times have I had to bail your dumbass out of trouble with your parents? H-how many favors have I done for you so you could pass a class, o-or impress that idiot bimbo you’re always jerkin’ it to? Without me you’d have  _ nothing _ , Morticia.”

 

At this point Raena had backed her up against the cluttered wreck that was her worktable and she towered over her, slamming her palms on the table and effectively trapping her. Morticia glared at her despite every cell in her body screaming for her to try and run. It would most likely be best if she hung her head and became docile but she had done that too many times and she couldn’t fucking do it  _ again _ . She had long since plunged over the edge of her patience and all this time she had been a bundle of C4 waiting to explode. 

 

All that anger, frustration, fury, exasperation, desperation boiled over and she did something incredibly brave, and incredibly stupid.

 

Morticia reared her right hand back and slapped the living  _ fuck _ out of Raena’s face.

 

_ SMACK! _

 

The contact sounded like a thunderclap and it echoed throughout the garage. Time slowed to a crawl as Raena straightened her head and returned her murderous gaze to her granddaughter’s reddening face. The scientist’s left cheek was shining a bright crimson from the blow and Morticia stared at it; mortified, terrified, and extremely proud of herself. She was going to pay for that but  _ fuck _ it felt so good to retaliate.

 

Time resumed its normal pace as Morticia was whirled around and flung against the table. Her cheek hit the cold metal and she sputtered as Raena snatched her wrists up and restrained her. A sharp, bony elbow dug hard into the middle of her spine and made her spit out a cry. 

 

“Oh Morti. Morti, Morti,  _ stupid  _ fucking Morti,” Raena sighed, breath tickling the nape of her neck. Her voice was quiet and smooth; she only talked like this when she was beyond furious and on the verge of doing something awful. Raena was always the most destructive when she was silent and her focus was unwavering. 

 

Morticia didn’t respond as her grandmother held her down. Fear was wadded up in her throat and she was trembling from her head to her toes. 

 

“I’m so very,  _ very _ confused as to why you’re acting like a spoiled brat. Are you under the delusion that you’re special to me? Y-y-you know better, Morti. Y-yOOOu’re….”

 

She paused to cough and clear her throat after the belch. 

 

“You’re expendable, disposable. You can be replaced whenever I want - whenever you outlive your usefulness. W-w-who’s to say that you haven’t already been replaced? You-”

 

Raena was interrupted by the back of Morticia’s head colliding with her mouth. Her granddaughter tried to worm away but she couldn’t quite escape her grasp. A steady stream of expletives flowed from Raena’s lips as she yanked Morticia away from the table and wrestled her to the ground. In the back of her head she remembered that this was normal - both of them would become overwhelmed with frustration and rage and stress because of the other and they would duke it out. It was such a common occurrence after their more dangerous adventures that Raena could set her clock by it. Yet knowing all of that didn’t change the fact that Morticia was getting increasingly more violent every time and - oh fuck, she was crying. Why was the little shit crying?

 

“W-w-what’s wrong, Morti? Crying? Really? Fucking pussy,” Raena sneered despite the concern that was flaring up in the very back of her brain. She had her pinned to the garage floor by her arms with the majority of her weight holding her down by the abdomen. 

 

“Fuck you, Raena!” Morticia shouted, still wearing that brave masquerade even though her voice was shaky and eyes overflowing with tears. “I fucking hate you! Get the fuck off me, y-y-you old rickety piece of shit! I fucking hate y-”

 

Raena silenced her with a kiss and swallowed up a choked cry. Morticia briefly resisted  and tried to pull away but didn’t - couldn’t. Raena let go of her arms but Morticia didn’t use them to slap or punch or hurt her. Instead she tangled her fingers in Raena’s sweat-damp hair and crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. She kept crying even when they broke apart to breathe and continued as Raena shrugged out of her labcoat. 

 

She was sobbing and hiccuping through another flurry of kisses and only stopped when Raena pulled back and sat down next to her. 

 

“Morti. Are you still mad about earlier? Look, I know I put us in a bad situation there and I pro-OO-bally coulda picked a less sketchy dealer but y-you gotta understand their prices are  _ unbeatable  _ and I-I-I didn’t know those Federation fucktrucks were tailin’ us and, and…”

 

She averted her gaze to her calloused, still-bloody palms and hated the fact that she was being so emotional and genuinely worried about her granddaughter.

 

“I didn’t mean to put you in danger. Especially not on such an easy, stupid errand. I’m sorry Morti, and I know that doesn’t mean dick-all but y’know, I talk a whole lotta shit but in reality I-I’d lose my fucking mind if you d...if you d...i-if something happened to you. I guess if I gave a shit about dying I’d be pretty upset too. Might even cry,  y’know? Might even-”

 

“For christ’s sake Raena, shut your goddamn mouth!” Morticia suddenly interrupted with a little hiccup and loud sniffle. “I’m not crying because  _ I  _ almost died, I’m crying because  _ you  _ almost died!”

 

“...What?”

 

“You always do this, Raena! Y-y-you almost kill us and then shove it down my throat like it’s  _ my  _ fault and make me wanna chew on the end of a shotgun barrel and yet here I am! For the millionth  _ fucking  _ time just taking it because even when I try to fight back it doesn’t matter - nothing I do fucking matters! Because I’m an idiot and no matter what I’ll keep crawling back to you!”

 

Morticia had crossed her arms above her face so her eyes were hidden and she had drawn her knees up and together, legs trembling from nerves and exhaustion. She was falling apart not in pieces like she had expected, but all at once. Everytime she breathed it burned and her brain was threatening to pound her skull open and every single muscle in her body ached. Raena could feed her whatever kind of heartfelt bullshit she wanted but she knew it was all a lie - a pretty little incentive to keep her coming back for more. 

 

Morticia heard Raena shift and stand to her feet and she listened as she walked away and into the house. A barrage of hiccups expelled themselves from her lungs and the force pushed her onto her side. She laid on the floor as some leftover tears rolled down her face and she stared blankly at nothing at all. At some point she would make herself get up and go grovel in the shower but for now she would lay on the dirty floor like the garbage she was.

 

She heard footsteps again and suddenly she was being lifted into the air. 

 

“W-what are you doing?”

 

“You’re covered in blood and cuts. Need to get cleaned up so you won’t get an infection,” Raena answered quietly, carrying her into the house and up the stairs. 

 

“I can do it myself.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I don’t need your help.”

 

“I know.”

 

Morticia opened her mouth to say something else but decided against it. She remained silent as Raena carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the counter. Her grandmother wet a washcloth and methodically cleaned and dressed all of her cuts and scrapes. She hummed softly as she worked and it lulled Morticia into a more relaxed state, to the point that she was almost content. It was nice to be taken care of like this and every little touch from Raena made her heart swell in affection. 

 

“I’m still mad at you. For everything.”

 

“I know.”

 

Raena helped her to her feet and tossed her bloody yellow tee into the clothes hamper. Instead of letting her walk on her own (which Morticia doubted she could do because she was shaking so severely) Raena picked her back up and almost cradled her to her chest.

 

“I can walk by myself. My legs aren’t broken.”

 

“I know.”

 

Raena opened her bedroom door and gently laid her on the bed. She made sure the ceiling fan was on and the curtains were drawn before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Morticia’s forehead.

 

“I love you, Raena.”

 

“I know, Morti.”

 

Morticia reached up and took a fistful of her grandmother’s sweater when she tried to walk away. She yanked on it hard enough to make the old woman stumble and in a second they were kissing again but it was rough and bruising in an entirely different way. Morticia tugged on Raena’s sweater as heat pooled in her abdomen.

 

“No one’s gonna be home until tonight.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I want you to fuck me.”

 

“I know.”

 

The bed creaked as Raena climbed onto it and mounted her granddaughter, their lips locked again and hands roaming; exploring. Morticia pushed the sweater up and over Raena’s head and mouthed at her breasts through her thin white camisole. Raena’s chuckle was barely audible and she sat back on her calves to pull it off and rid herself of her bra. Morticia struggled to sit up and pawed at her grandmother’s chest. 

 

Every murmur that passed her lips was a plea; a beg for attention and affection and approval. Raena whispered sweet nothings to her; saccharine and genuine. Morticia ate it up and was told more as she took one of Raena’s breasts in her mouth and worked her nipple with her tongue. Her right hand was gripping the old woman’s waist to keep steady and her left hand traced circles around Raena’s other areola. Her grandmother’s sighs were quiet and breathy and stoked the warmth in her abdomen. The harder she sucked the harder Raena rutted against her, the pressure teasing through her jeans. 

 

_ Nothing I do fucking matters! Because I’m an idiot and no matter what I’ll keep crawling back to you! _

 

Raena took her granddaughter’s shoulders and shoved her down into the mattress. She had a crooked grin on her face because Morticia was watching her every move with desire and need reflected in her eyes. In a moment she had hopped down to the floor, stripped off her ruined khakis and underwear, and then returned to fondling her granddaughter in her bed. 

 

_ In reality I-I’d lose my fucking mind if you d...-i-if something happened to you. _

 

Morticia pleaded with Raena as the old woman ghosted over her bare chest and neck with her chapped lips. She was teasing her with soft, fluttering touches that set off embers in their wake and made the heat between her legs nearly unbearable. Raena murmured filthy obscenities to her as she pressed wet kisses down her chest to the top of her jeans (why were they still on, how had she kept them on?) and she sucked a fresh bruise into the space just below her bellybutton. 

 

Raena undid her jeans and tugged them off, tossing them away to join the other clothes on her messy bedroom floor. A delighted smirk twisted her lips seeing the damp patch in Morticia’s panties and knowing that she was the reason it was there - the reason her granddaughter was practically panting beneath her and still begging to make her cum. She was so cute...even when she was desperate for her own release she put Raena first. God, she had fucked her up beyond repair.

 

_ I didn’t mean to put you in danger.  _

 

Raena stroked Morticia’s labia and smiled at the teen’s shiver and how she squeezed her thighs together. The panties slid off easily and as always, even after all of the innumerable trysts  _ exactly  _ like this, Raena still marveled at Morticia’s body. Young, soft, vibrant, curvy, speckled with bruises from their adventures and hickies that she had bit and sucked into her flesh days before. Morticia was beautiful - perfect, in fact. It made her feel dizzy knowing that her soulmate was her  _ own fucking granddaughter _ . They were  _ both  _ fucked up beyond repair.

 

_ No matter what I’ll keep crawling back to you! _

 

Morticia’s moans and mewls were a symphony that filled the room with its resonance. Raena’s tongue was drawing out every noise as she swirled it around Morticia’s throbbing clit. The bundle of nerves felt like it was on the edge of bursting and she rode Raena’s tongue until she was on the verge - 

 

_ I love you, Raena. _

 

The old woman straightened herself as a translucent string of saliva and precum connected her bottom lip to her granddaughter. She gave her what she had been asking for from the beginning. Her joints groaned in protest from her position and the amount of effort it took for her to maintain it. Despite the aches and pains from the chaos on their adventure she had managed to crawl over Morticia and steady herself on the bed’s headboard. Morticia lapped hungrily at her pussy like her cum was ambrosia and she was starving. 

 

Morticia was always the best lay - she had always been. Even though she had slept with every manner of creature across the universe her granddaughter was always the best, the most satisfying. 

 

_ I love you, Raena _ . 

 

Raena collapsed back onto the bed and snatched up Morticia’s head, crushing her lips with her own. She couldn’t help but dig her nails into her granddaughter’s scalp as she devoured her mouth and she groaned when Morticia raked her own nails down her back. They were both on the edge and it wasn’t going to take much more to send them both over. She wanted everything from Morticia before it happened.

 

_ I love you, Raena. _

 

She flipped Morticia and settled between her thighs, mashing their genitals together until their clits connected. The last ounces of her strength went into rutting into Morticia and creating friction and heat in the most ancient and primal of ways. Morticia’s hands grasped Raena’s upper arms tighter than a corpse’s final deathgrip and she wondered how her body was still able to keep up. The rhythm was getting faster and their movements sloppier and the slick warmth made every inch of her skin tingle in pleasure. Every muscle was strained and every breath was too shallow; too fleeting. Morticia was convinced that she was going to explode, that her physical form would literally expel outwards if she didn’t cum in the next - 

 

_ I love you, Raena! _

 

Morticia came with a moan bordering on a scream and rode out the euphoria in a blind daze. There was stardust glowing beneath her skin and supernovas burning out in her clit. She knew most people saw stars when they came but she saw complete nebulae. Raena gave a few more hurried jerks before she came as well, similar celestial images filling her head and crackling like lightning over her skin. She captured Morticia’s kiss-swollen lips with her own and stroked her tongue against her’s as their movements grew slower, and slower until they were both satiated. 

 

There was a pool of cum in the sheets beneath Morticia’s ass and a good portion of it was smeared up their abdomens and thighs. Morticia reveled in the fact that she had made Raena cum so much - that she  _ always  _ made her cum so much. And the gently pulsing rapture that accompanied her orgasm was more than enough to make her forgive the abuse Raena put her through on a daily basis. That, and the way Raena held her close and peppered her forehead and scalp in kisses and drew lazy circles about her back with her fingertips. She never left immediately after and kept her company through the afterglow. 

 

Morticia opened her mouth to speak when Raena spoke first - something almost completely muffled because her face was buried in the crook of her shoulder, but still clearly audible.

 

“I love you, Morti.”

 

“...I know.”

 

Morticia squeezed her grandmother as tightly as she could.

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this months ago and forgot about it. Found it while digging through some other works today and decided to finish it. Enjoy~ (More one-shots to follow...at some point.)

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to explore the darker aspects of this pairing and try writing smut again so this happened. I apologize for not updating my other two series in awhile - depression has been really severe lately and my mother had a breast cancer scare. We're both okay now but things have really been a struggle. I hope to post updates soon! Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
